


When the Sunshine was Gone

by MoroNoKimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, M/M, Mentioned Meian Shuugo, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu can't live without Hinata Shouyou, Miya Atsumu in Love, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Miya Atsumu, Pining Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Supportive Miya Osamu, Volleyball Dorks in Love, hinata shouyou - Freeform, mentioned Kita Shinsuke, miya atsumu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroNoKimi/pseuds/MoroNoKimi
Summary: Shōyō has been gone for three months and Osaka has been shrouded in rain since. Atsumu hasn't been the same since his sunshine left.Let's call it an inside scoop on the future I see for Shōyō and Atsumu (Yes, I'm referring to the two volleyball dorks I've written about in "His Sunny Monster")It's got Atsumu being love sick. It's got rain. It's got some fluff. It's got some smuff (fluffy smut?). You guys know I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	When the Sunshine was Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtsuhinaFan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AtsuhinaFan), [FelineFriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFriend/gifts), [allergictoblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allergictoblue/gifts), [zandam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandam/gifts), [KingDansk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingDansk/gifts), [Lattehours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattehours/gifts), [katsukibakubro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsukibakubro/gifts), [Lebh13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebh13/gifts), [Awkwardbookaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardbookaddict/gifts), [MoonysMadness17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonysMadness17/gifts), [missax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missax/gifts), [Atsuhina_HikariYumiko96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsuhina_HikariYumiko96/gifts), [lil_captain01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_captain01/gifts).



> So first... I'm gifting this work to you, because you've touched me in some shape or form from your words on my other fic, "His Sunny Monster." Thank you for your continued support and encouragement. It's brought nothing but comfort and joy in my life. As you know, the last few weeks have been a bit rough for me and my family, but we are healing. 
> 
> It was raining this morning when I woke up and I thought up the plot to a little one shot and here we are. This is probably the quickest I've plotted, written, and edited a piece in a while. So I do hope it's okay.

The rain had started one summer day after Shōyō had left. Heavy set black clouds rolled over Osaka and opened with a fury. The rain coated the city in a muggy haze, thickening the air until it had become hard to breathe in the scent of wet asphalt. The never-ending curtain of rain had erased the sun from the city. Atsumu looked up into the velvet gray sky, his face numb to the cold droplets of water. He clutched the little black umbrella in his hands, immune to the waterfall that dampened the back of his Jackals jacket. 

He roamed, aimlessly, through the silent streets, avoiding his empty condo. It was another Sunday evening. The bag of onigiri he held was a cruel reminder of the last three months. His only day off during the week was spent at Miya Onigiri, helping Osamu. He would spend the day mindlessly rolling onigiri and wiping the tables and bar. He would spend his night wandering the different routes of the city to escape the quiet that awaited him. 

A tucked away park that he had stumbled across one incredibly lonely night, had become his only small source of comfort. The park was deserted, as it usually was when he stopped by that late in the evening. He walked under the little wooden pavilion, tipping his head back to listen to rain strumming against the tin roof.

He delicately put his open umbrella on the ground, water dripped from the plastic, soaking into the concrete slab. Two dim, yellow streetlamps barely illuminated the undisturbed area. Shadows danced around him as the wind and rain picked up. The distinct sweet smell of wet wood filled his lungs and he was taken back to a sunnier time. 

A pier over the ocean, Shōyō dressed in a tank top and swim trunks, his orange hair tousled from their day in the water, his caramel colored eyes filled with a lustful need. They were one too many drinks deep to be considered _just_ tipsy as they walked along the empty beach. Shōyō had jokingly teased Atsumu that he wanted to do it in public, but his boyfriend would _never_. Atsumu had pulled his lover under the pier, pushing him against a wet pillar before he claimed salty lips under his own. 

The star-filled night sky provided cover for Atsumu’s hands to travel down every curve of Shōyō’s body. His fingertips lingering on an incredibly toned stomach, feeling the rise and fall of Shōyō’s breaths before he dipped his hand into damp trunks to claim his prize. The smell of sweet wet wood filled his nose as he lost himself in Shōyō. 

He leaned against one of the columns in the pavilion and let out a short breath. The rain splattered against the rain boots he had grown accustomed to wearing and he was brought back to the present. He wrapped his moisture-laden jacket around him, shivering in the sticky heat of the summer air. 

When the sunshine had gone, so had the only source of warmth Atsumu possessed. He flopped onto the old metal bench that stood by itself under the pavilion and pulled out an onigiri. Using both hands, he took a small bite of the sticky rice ball, chewing thoughtlessly. It had been three months of isolated dinners, unable to take part in the pleasures of a shared meal. 

A short time later, when the rain had reduced to a slow drizzle, he followed the streets to the high-rise condominium he avoided like the plague. He looked up at the dark penthouse, unconsciously recoiling at the blatant signs of vacancy. He only came home to bathe, sleep a few restless hours, and change the clothes on his back. He walked into the marbled lobby and nodded at the late night security guard before turning to the elevators. 

The lonely ride only heightened the gnawing anxiety in his stomach. He clutched the dripping umbrella in his hands, wondering if he could go back to his twin’s apartment this late at night. Osamu would be curled around Kita, their soft snores echoing from their bedroom. It was a painful reminder of the isolation he had been dragged in to. 

The elevator dinged, alerting him to his arrival at the top floor. He clicked in the security pin and the doors opened quietly into the Genkan. He slid off his wetted jacket and hung it against the wall where it dripped onto the wooden floor. He kicked off his rubber boots and dropped the umbrella on the floor.

The condo was so quiet, the silence wrapped Atsumu in a nauseating sense of abandonment. He sucked in a sharp, burning breath and walked into the dark kitchen, placing the onigiri in the fridge. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower, the hot water instantly steaming up the space. 

He dragged his clothes off him, tossing them into the overflowing basket tucked in the large walk-in closet. His damp and shivering skin tightened as he stepped under the scalding spray. The beads of water bit into his skin, leaving it red and raw. The salty tears mixed with the water, leaving no trace of the pain he felt in his heart. 

Atsumu stepped out of the bathroom, a pair of old sweats dipping low on his noticeably shrunken hip bones. He sat down on the edge of the made-up bed and picked up one of Shōyō’s pillows, bringing it to his chest and digging his face into the fluffy texture. The faint scent of his lover still lingered and Atsumu breathed it in like he was taking his last breath. 

The smell of Spring dulled his longing momentarily. Crisp notes of sweet grass, budding flowers, fresh cool air, the scent of sun kissed skin, it all collided together to create the scent of Shōyō. The sob left his lips in a guttural cry as he rocked on the bed, clutching the pillow to him. _He missed the sun._

When he finally roused himself to get up and trudge to the couch, it was well past 0200. He collapsed on the couch and wrapped around the pillow, silent tears soaking into the already wet material. He curled up into a small ball, letting himself fall into a broken sleep. 

“Sumu,” Shōyō’s soft voice creeped into his blank dream. Atsumu stirred in his sleep, used to the sound of his lover’s voice appearing in his dreams. He hadn’t been asleep long, but his body was already becoming restless. 

“Tsumu,” The soft voice was barely above a whisper. Atsumu groaned, his eyes blinking open slowly. The condo was still dark, he had been asleep maybe an hour. 

“Sumu.”

Atsumu’s heart jolted in his chest and he turned his head to look up. A figure loomed over the top of the couch, looking down at him. Light from the bedroom caught bright shades of orange hair. 

“Shō?” 

“I’m home, Sumu,” Shōyō’s voice caressed him in a symphony of pleasure. He reached up but his hand paused, too afraid he was dreaming. His fingertips met fingertips as the man reached out his hand. The touch sent electricity through Atsumu’s body and he let out a small gasp. 

“It is ya,” He let out a breathless cry as he sat up and pulled Shōyō over the back of the couch, into his lap. Shōyō let out a startled laugh and Atsumu groaned in approval as he held the man to his chest. Atsumu buried his face into Shōyō’s neck, inhaling the missed scent of sunshine. 

Tears sprang from his eyes, “I missed ya so much, Shō.” 

Shōyō pulled back, his caramel colored eyes searched his face before he let out a soft sigh, “Samu called me and said you weren’t doing good. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Ya’ve been doing so well with yer team, I didn’t wanna worry ya,” Atsumu admitted weakly, avoiding his lover’s worried eyes. 

“Sumu, you’ve lost weight and you look like hell,” Shōyō stroked his cheek, “I came home as soon as I got the call.” 

Atsumu nuzzled into the warm palm, his body relaxing for the first time in three months. He had missed this touch, “M’sorry, Shō. I really didn’t wanna worry ya. I know how busy ya’ve been with the tournaments. Yer doing what ya love and I couldn’t be more proud of my awesome boyfriend.”

“Oh Sumu,” Shōyō cupped his face in his hands, “You’re such a stubborn ass sometimes. I love volleyball, but I love you more.” Shōyō presses a small kiss to his forehead, “I’m only home for a week, so come back with me.” 

“But the Jackals- “

“Meian-San agreed you needed a break, I talked to him after booking my plane.”

“Shō,” Atsumu’s voice croaked out in cry, “I missed ya so much.”

“I missed you too, Sumu,” Shōyō brushed his lips to Atsumu’s, “Say you’ll come back with me.”

Atsumu looked at the man he loved in the low light from their bedroom and his heart flipped in his chest. Five years later and he still became awestruck at his breathtaking partner. Shōyō wiped at the tears that dripped down his cheeks, a small smile on his lips. Atsumu took his hand and nodded slowly, “I shoulda come with ya from the beginning.”

“You should have,” Shōyō rubbed his thumb against Atsumu’s hand. They sat together in a comfortable silence, holding each other after months of being separated by thousands of kilometers. 

Shōyō broke the silence first as he mumbled into Atsumu’s chest, “You haven’t been sleeping in the bed, have you.” 

“Can’t sleep in that big bed without ya,” Atsumu pressed a light kiss on top of Shōyō’s head, “It was unbearable.” 

“Yer a damn drama queen,” The man grinned up at him, “Let’s go to bed, Sumu.” 

Atsumu nodded but held onto Shōyō as he stood up. He cradled the smaller man to him as he walked across the floor. Shōyō wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s neck, murmuring soft words of love into his ear. He clicked the light off with his shoulder before laying them both down on top of the goose feather duvet they had picked out a few years earlier. 

They snuggled up against each other, Shōyō’s warmth radiating through the thin t-shirt and shorts he wore, igniting a small fire in the pit of Atsumu’s stomach. The man was wrapped around Atsumu in Koala style, his leg draped across Atsumu’s bare waist, his arms linked around Atsumu’s shoulders, face burrowed into the crook of his neck. He took a deep breath and a small smile curved at his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. 

“Sumu,” Shōyō’s voice held a soft whine.

“Hm?” 

The man shifted until he straddled Atsumu’s hips. Atsumu stared up at Shōyō, unable to read his face in the shadows. Shōyō placed his hand on Atsumu’s chest and lightly traced it up to his collarbone, sending shivers down Atsumu’s spine. The warming trail left by Shōyō’s hand followed up the curve of his neck to lightly score his ear before cupping his face. Atsumu’s heart pounded in his chest as Shōyō’s breaths became shallow and calm. 

“S’been too long, Sumu.” 

Shōyō’s lips were on his before Atsumu could respond. The hungry moan vibrated in his chest as he pushed himself off the bed to curl his fingers into Shōyō’s soft curls. Soft lips parted under his and every bit of restraint he had been holding onto flew out the door into their dark condo. Shōyō nipped at his lip while he struggled to pull the shirt over his head. They separated for a moment before throwing the shirt into the dark abyss below the bed. They collided again in hungry and demanding kisses, rolling across the bed in a mass of tangled limbs. 

Outside, thunder shook the condo, lightning bolted across the sky, giving Atsumu a brief view of Shōyō’s blushed skin and eyes filled with an unquenchable thirst. The rain pelted against the window, but their bedroom was filled with the sweet moans of his lover underneath him. Atsumu’s nerves were left ablaze as Shōyō’s fingers traveled over his dampened skin. All his senses were consumed in Shōyō’s warmth. 

Atsumu lingered above Shōyō, his breath coming in long, low pants. A small hand reached up to his face and pulled him down into a breathless kiss. Atsumu shuddered as they broke apart, his body trembling. 

“I love you, Sumu,” Shōyō whispered against his lips. 

“I love ya, Shō,” He smiled against the man, “So much.” Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him home and a small gasp escaped Shōyō’s mouth. He took his lover’s mouth again as their bodies became one, once more. 

Light drifted across Atsumu’s eyes and he groaned, rolling away from the window. A small whimper had his eyes flying open. Shōyō was wrapped around him, his head burrowed into his side. Atsumu sat up, careful not to wake the man who instinctively curled around his naked waist. 

Atsumu ran a gentle hand through Shōyō’s curls, taking notice of the many marks he had left on the man’s tanned skin. A blush swept across his face as he looked at his own naked and marked torso. Shōyō let out another soft whimper and tightened his grip around Atsumu. Atsumu’s heart melted at the sight of his sleeping lover. 

He leaned back into the headboard and stroked his hands through Shōyō’s hair. He turned his head to look at the sunlight that poured into the room through cracked curtains. A soft smile touched his lips, his sunshine was back.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts in the comments or reach out to me on twitter (psyduck_ms {I haven't figured out how to do the link thing because I'm actually terrible})  
> Feel free to share if you liked it :) 
> 
> I'll be seeing you all again very soon in the next chapter of "His Sunny Monster" 
> 
> As always, Thank you all so much. I couldn't be doing this without you. 
> 
> Cheers!  
> -S


End file.
